


The Trial of Squaramanga

by CllrNat



Series: Gin soaked sagas [1]
Category: Berena - Fandom, Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CllrNat/pseuds/CllrNat
Summary: Squelinor goes to trial. Squiân and eventually Squerena find out Squernie’s true identity.
Relationships: Serena Campbell & Bernie Wolfe, Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Series: Gin soaked sagas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1088721
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Squiân arrived at her Penthouse Squoffice in the London Branch of the Crown Law Squoffices, ready for the hectic week ahead of her, she was so thankful she’d had the break away with Squerena, she’d truly needed to let her hair down. Now though, it was back to it with a squengeance. 

There was the usual mind numbing noise, the hustle and squstle from the inordinate number of legal squeagles rushing too and fro just added to the overall excitement she felt when arriving for work. 

Squiân absolutely loved her job, she had to use her excellent analytical brain on a daily basis so never felt bored, but the hours were long. 

Squiân worked hard, played hard and loved hard, she’d worked her way through 4 husbands and now was quite interested in diversifying. Well if Squerena can do it so can she, the thought wouldn’t leave her alone all over the weekend, hopefully work will distract her from her obsessively distracting thoughts. 

The assortment of bickering junior kitts who wished to emulate her superior and squperb legal mind were all fighting and fawning for her attention. 

However, she very much preferred to choose who was going to be her next assistant by squrreptitiously watching the interaction of them all; who was the most vocal, the most assertive, most domineering, most arrogant and the most industrious, or just the one her very own squintuition told her to choose.

On this occasion, there was one tiny black and dark red squirrel that caught her fancy, she didn’t fawn all over Squiân like the others tried to do, no nudging or pushing for attention, she just stood there nonplussed, but there was definitely something about this little squirrel that immediately drew Squiân to her. 

She wasn’t drawn to her physically, like she had been to the one she’d actually taken to Cardiff Squide, but there was something very squintriging about her tiny tufted ears, her pure white chest standing brilliantly bright against the darker surrounding colours, the dark red sides and the jet black that ran from the end of her tail right up to her very ear tips. 

Her dainty little paws were very well cared for and there was certainly no squevidence of her ever having done a hard day's manual work in her short little life. 

Well, that was about to drastically change, because Squiân always pushed her interns to the very brink of their physical and mental limitations, but she always produced extremely talented young squawyers.

She very gently touched her shoulder, trying her utmost not to scare her to death, not just yet anyway. Squiân tilted her head sharply, squignalling for the ‘Little Red’ to follow her right now. 

They entered her exquisitely furnished squoffice, when Squiân pointed a beautifully manicured nail towards a mountain of paperwork off to one side, there were papers strewn everywhere after being delivered to her by the CSPS (Criminal Squirrel Prosecution Squervice).

‘I would like you to go through all of the squinformation over there, sort it into groups and then give me a rundown on each file. You have until Squiday lunchtime to give me a preçis if the details. Ok, thank you, that’s all.’

‘Right you are ma'am, by the way, my name is Squarl…….’

‘I truly don’t care what your name is ‘Little Red’, if you get the work I’ve asked for done on time and I can squnderstand what you’ve done, then I may bother to learn your name. Now chop chop and get on with it please.’

Squarl……, Little Red squrried over to gather all the papers together, she read the front of the squocuments: Crown vs Squaramanga.


	2. Who is little red?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is Little Red? Squiân’s new junior

Chapter 2

What an unusual name for the file, she thought, it sounds like some villain from the James Squond Films or something to do with spies. She began daydreaming about adventures, little did she realise how completely spot on she was. 

Carrying all the files to her newly allocated office, she set about the monumental task of trying to sort these files into some semblance of an order. 

Someone must have played 52 nut pick-up with these files, they were out of any squemblance of order and it was actually very disorganised coming from the CSPS offices. 

Her notepad by her paw she scribbled down what she thought she needed to do so she didn’t get too confused and could see her task list being worked through. 

List completed she grabbed post-nut notes and began by delegating micro tasks and writing them down, these were stuck around her office then began the arduous task of putting relevant files in their allotted piles. This took most of the day and she’d become so absorbed in her task she’d forgotten to break for lunch.

Squiân was keeping a watchful eye out all day and her initial impression was to be quite happy with the progress she was seeing, Little Red was fairly industrious, focused and unfortunately she seems to be a loner too. 

By the end of the day Little Red had not only sorted through all the files, but she had arranged them in their piles in alphabetical order so that first thing tomorrow she could begin to review each folder and give a synopsis of the content.

Thoroughly exhausted she began to gather her things together ready to go home, when her office door abruptly opened and the domineering grey, Ms. Squiân Cor was stood there carefully examining her progression. 

Without a word her eyes scanned the whole room, she pursed her filler filled lips, gave a slight nod, then turned and walked back to her own office. Unbeknownst to Little Red she had a satisfied smirk on her face, she knew she’d made the correct choice picking this junior squirrel to mentor.

Little Red left just as the sun was beginning to set behind the tree line and she made her way to the students bar where some of her squiversity friends gather for a quick one before retiring for the night. 

As she entered the bar they turned to watch her and everyone had fallen quiet, they knew Squiân Cor QC was making her selection today and she had been terrified. Keeping her petite face very straight, she tried to keep the excitement from showing in her eyes, she took the offered glass of squider and slowly began to drink.

“Well come on what happened?”

Her friends asked.

Making them wait a little longer, she finished off her drink and finally gave them the confirmation they were after.

As everyone celebrated her selection the chorus of:

“Congratulations Squarlotte.”

Rang around the bar for the next few hours, when she was almost carried back to halls by the others.


End file.
